vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juri Han
|-|Street Fighter IV = |-|Street Fighter V = Summary Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ Han Juri, Hangul: 한주리, Hanja: 韓蛛俐) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She makes her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a brutal and sadistic member of S.I.N. who relishes fighting and inflicting pain upon her foes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Juri Han Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: 25 in Street Fighter IV Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use ki based attacks, Stat Amplification with the Feng Shui Engine, Expert in Tae Kwon Do, Possibily Afterimage with Kasatushi Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought Chun-Li, Rashid and Vega) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Chun-Li and other characters on her level) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: The Feng Shui Engine. Intelligence: Above Average, very skilled combatant. Weaknesses: She is insane and likes to toy around with her foes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fuhajin:' Juri gathers some dark energy in her foot as she swings it. The energy is launched immediately like any other projectile. *'Shikusen:' Juri jumps and suddenly swoops down towards the opponent, foot-first. *'Senpusha:' Juri cartwheels through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet. *'Kasatushi:' Juri laughs and beckons to her opponent with a "Come on!" hand gesture. If hit while making this gesture, she will suddenly dash to a different location. *'Fuharenjin:' Juri unleashes a sudden barrage of Fuhajin projectiles in three various directions: low, high, and at 45-degree angles. *'Feng Shui Engine:' Juri's Feng Shui eye glows in a purplish light as she licks her lips in a sinister manner. Boosting her stats. *'Kaisen Dankairaku:' Juri whips one of her arms backwards as her Feng Shui Engine glows, and proceeds to deliver a barrage of vertical spinning kicks while rising into the air. If the opponent gets hit by this, they will be knocked vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. At the peak of this barrage, she uses her Feng Shui Engine to land before her opponent, and follows with a spinning back kick to the exposed back of the falling fighter. With the foe still jammed on her foot, she "caresses" her opponent's face in a rather sadomasochistic manner and finishes by violently slamming the opponent head-first onto the ground via axe kick. *'Sakkai Fuhazan:' Juri springs into the air with a twisting reverse back flip; the finishing kick launches a giant, multi-hit, medium-range projectile. It launches swiftly and surges across the field as a giant wave. While active, the projectile maintains a constant speed, but gradually loses power the further it travels before dissipating entirely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Afterimage Users